Áster
by Dayah
Summary: En un instante, y ante un solo contacto, tu vida puede cambiar para siempre. LilyxSirius Respuesta al reto propuesto por APB en LMF versión 2.0


¡Hola!

Bueno, este one-shot lo escribí en respuesta al reto propuesto por **APB **en el foro Los malos fics y sus autores, versión 2.0.

Espero que les guste. Vamos a ver que tal sale.

**Áster**

Sabía donde encontrarla.

Esa simple revelación logró que la decisión que había tomado se tambaleara peligrosamente en su interior. No obstante, el joven Black siguió caminando por los desiertos corredores de Hogwarts, dejándose guiar por ella, por su esencia que se le había colado bajo la piel sin que él se percatara siquiera.

Los muros del castillo, ahora tenuemente iluminados por la luz de la luna, eran fieles testigos de todas sus alegrías, tristezas y anhelos. En ese lugar había encontrado las dos cosas que marcarían su vida para siempre: el valor para enfrentarse a su familia y la amistad pura e indiscutible de sus amigos. También allí, había traicionado a la única persona que jamás lo había cuestionado, a la única persona cuya lealtad hacia él era infranqueable. A esa persona con la que había compartido bromas, momentos de debilidad y sueños rotos.

James Potter simplemente tenía adheridas a su cuerpo y a su corazón esas cualidades y durante un momento, un breve momento que su convirtió en perpetua tortura, Sirius Black lo había olvidado. O quizás, y aún peor, había elegido hacerlo.

Lily Evans.

Siempre la había observado, en las sombras y desde lejos. Había admirado en secreto su valentía y su don innato para poner a quién lo merecía en su lugar; se había perdido en el movimiento de su pelo, en su sonrisa y en el aroma que emanaba su piel cuando se acercaba lo suficiente. Había odiado su terquedad y su manera de inmiscuirse (de manera bastante habitual) en jugarretas que a James y a él les costaba semanas preparar.

Y es que era difícil no notar a Evans, sobretodo si tu mejor amigo se pasaba hablando de ella las veinticuatro horas del día, sobretodo si tu mejor amigo la deseaba con locura.

Sirius no sabía, ni sabría jamás, en que momento aquello se convirtió en rutina, pero recordaría siempre, y grabado a fuego en su pecho y en su cabeza, el día en que ella lo miró por primera vez, el día en que sus ojos verdes se fijaron un instante en los suyos. Fatídico día en que sintió un bandazo nada agradable en el estómago, fatídico día en que se sintió total y completamente a su merced.

Jamás le había ocurrido algo así. Las mujeres solían notarlo, y él no era que no las notara a ellas, sino que simplemente pocas veces estaba interesado. Creía saber lo que era una mirada llena de deseo, una indirecta que nada tenía de sutil y un roce para nada accidental en los pasillos porque había sido objeto de esas cosas en unas cuantas ocasiones. Alguna vez alguien le había dicho que tenía un atractivo oscuro, casi maligno. Era distante, frío e intimidante, pero aquella sola mirada de Lily Evans, lo desarmó. Porque ella no le tenía miedo, porque ella no era como las demás.

De pronto, comenzó a sentirse mal cuando James le hablaba de ella, aunque lo disimulaba. Aunque la traición todavía no era algo tangible, para él era una traición de todas formas. La _presentía_.

Y como ocurre con todas las cosas de las que se intenta escapar, en le momento menos pensado sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos lo atraparon. Y lo derribaron.

Al final del sexto año de ambos, la situación de Evans son su hermana había llegado a un límite con la llegada de Vernon Dursley, al igual que la situación de Sirius con su familia. En ese entonces, la idea de abandonar Grimmauld Place para siempre había comenzado a forjarse en su cabeza, por lo que decidió quedarse en Hogwarts por las Navidades, negándose a ir a lo de los Potter.

La había visto durante las comidas, aunque no se dirigían la palabra. A pesar de que había un puñado de alumnos de todas las casas desparramados por aquí y por allá, de repente Hogwarts se le hacía un lugar demasiado pequeño para huir de Evans. Durante las comidas se sentía incómodo y más aún cuando en una especialmente divertida cena, ella le dirigió una sonrisa. Nada tenía aquél gesto de provocativo, pero igualmente, el corazón de Sirius se aceleró.

Al día siguiente, e intentando calmar ese mar de sensaciones, Sirius se dirigió a los terrenos. La rabia y el terror que sentía le hicieron fácil la tarea de atravesar la nieve y tan ensimismado estaba en sus cuestiones, que no se percató de la presencia de Lily Evans hasta que casi estuvo sobre ella.

Sirius la quedó mirando, sorprendido y ofuscado.

Ella lo miró a su vez, extrañada.

"¿Estás bien, Black, o es que la ausencia de Potter te afecta?"

"Muy graciosa, Evans. ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?"

La pregunta resultó brusca y maleducada, pero Sirius solo se percató de ese detalle cuando ella lo observó, furiosa.

"¿Qué te importa? Según tengo entendido, los terrenos no te pertenecen, así que me puedo pasear por aquí cuando me plazca."

Sirius le dedicó una mirada feroz.

"Mira, Evans, no estoy de ánimos ahora mismo para soportar a una pelirroja histérica que se empeña en saltar como araña ante lo más mínimo."

Lily se acercó un paso, furibunda, y con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Cómo has dicho?"

El joven Black se cruzó de brazos, con gesto despreocupado. Tenía que probarle, y más que nada probarse a sí mismo, que su presencia no le afectaba en lo absoluto si se lo proponía con la suficiente fuerza.

"Me has escuchado, Evans."

Lily se acomodó el gorro de lana que llevaba sobre la cabeza antes de responder.

"Sabía que eras idiota, Black, pero jamás imaginé que existiera alguien sobre la faz de la Tierra capaz de sobrepasar a Potter."

Fue el comentario que lo inició todo. Quizás porque le torturó hasta lo impensable escuchar el nombre de James en sus labios; porque Sirius no era perfecto, porque su lado oscuro emergía con más facilidad que en los demás. Porque simplemente no podía evitar el deseo que corría por su cuerpo, aunque supiera que estaba mal. O quizás porque cuando ella nombró a James, a su amigo, se sintió una basura pero por primera vez no le importó, porque en ese momento ya nada importaba.

Cuando ella pasó por su lado con la cabeza en alto, Sirius no pensó, sino que actuó.

La tomó de un brazo rudamente y la giró con fuerza antes de que ella pudiera siquiera emitir una protesta. Lily se estrelló contra su cuerpo y lo miró a los ojos, sorprendida. Y al perderse más de la cuenta en los ojos de él, grises, tormentosos y oscuros por la rabia y el deseo, lo entendió.

Sensaciones extrañas se hicieron presa de ella. Notó cosas de él que jamás se había molestado en observar.

Sirius Black tenía un aspecto casi salvaje. El cabello oscuro y lo suficientemente largo como para llegarle al cuello de la camisa, se alborotó por una repentina ráfaga de viento helado; sus manos eran como garras en sus muñecas y el pecho donde estaba apoyada en contra de su voluntad era firme. Sintió los desbocados latidos del corazón del muchacho, y sin poder evitarlo, se estremeció.

"No sabes nada de mí, Evans, absolutamente nada" dijo él en un susurro ronco que sin embargo ella escuchó perfectamente.

Y entonces ocurrió.

Sirius estrelló su boca contra la de Lily con dureza, con impotencia. Ella sintió que se derretía ante el contacto pero se mantuvo inmóvil, confusa y un poco asustada. Más cuando él pidió acceso a su boca, la muchacha se lo otorgó, rendida en sus brazos y comenzando a compartir la locura que parecía haberse apoderado de él.

El joven Black la acercó más a sí mismo, mientras merodeaba por su boca, mientras le mordía suavemente los labios y acariciaba su lengua con la suya. Y Lily pronto comprendió que seguirlo hacia donde fuera, y perderse en él, era más sencillo de lo que había imaginado. Así que lo hizo; entregó su alma en ese beso, y esa parte de ella se quedaría con Sirius para siempre.

Cuando se separaron, ambos jadeantes, ella tenía las mejillas coloradas por el frío, los ojos llenos de pasión y una expresión confusa en el rostro. Él simplemente había vuelto a ser el Sirius Black despreocupado al que todos estaban más que habituados, pero sus ojos aún estaban oscuros, plagados de emociones que Lily no supo identificar.

"Vete, Evans" ordenó él, mirándola con fijeza.

"Black, esto…"

"Vete, haz lo que te digo. Es por tu propio bien."

Ella lo observó solo un momento para luego emprender el regreso al castillo. Sirius se quedó parado en el mismo lugar, mientras el frío se le colaba hasta los huesos y aún más allá, hasta su propia alma.

Y ahora iba a buscarla.

Porque era hora de enmendar ese beso, de hablar de ello. Era hora de dejar ir a Lily Evans; era hora de que su mejor amigo dejara de sufrir sin conocer el verdadero motivo por el que ella lo rechazaba una y otra vez. Porque James Potter estaba enamorado de Lily Evans, y porque no había nadie que pudiera entender ese sentimiento, y cuánto dolía, mejor que Sirius Black.

La torre de Astronomía, tal como había supuesto, no estaba vacía.

La menuda figura de Lily Evans se dibujaba contra una de las ventanas. Y como cada vez que la veía, el corazón de Sirius comenzó a latir desmesuradamente.

Ella sintió su presencia; se giró lentamente y sus ojos muy verdes se encontraron con los de él. Lily llevaba su larga cascada de cabello pelirrojo suelto sobre la espalda, y aunque mientras se acercaba a ella sintió el impulso de tocarlo, se contuvo.

A su lado, el joven Black, con las manos en los bolsillos, observó los tranquilos terrenos de Hogwarts pero no dijo palabra.

"¿Qué quieres?"

Algo en el corazón de Sirius se resquebrajó ante la pregunta, pero permaneció impasible, como lo había hecho desde que había besado a Lily y desde el mismo momento en que supo que jamás lograría olvidarla.

"Vengo a hablarte de James."

Ella lo miró, furiosa y perdiendo de golpe la paz que momentos antes reflejaba su rostro. Le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Vienes a venderme a tu amigo? Ella lo miró con fijeza, pero no pudo disimular el brillo que las lágrimas contenidas a pura fuerza de voluntad le otorgaban a su mirada. "¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto, Black? ¿Es que no entiendes nada de nada?"

Sirius sintió un nudo en la garganta. La noche lo hacía ver aún más peligroso, pero por dentro se sentía indefenso, débil.

"James es una gran persona, Evans. Quizás deberías considerarlo. Será un hombre ejemplar, algo que jamás yo llegaré a ser."

"¿Crees que no lo sé?" gritó ella, dolida. "Cada vez que viene todo ilusionado, buscando una oportunidad, en un rincón de mi mente, y ante cada negativa que le doy, sé que es por ti, sé que es por ti y por ese beso que jamás debió ocurrir." Lily volvió a darle la espalda. "Me siento fatal."

"La culpa me carcome desde ese mismo día, Evans, pero no hay un nosotros ni nunca lo habrá. Simplemente no es posible, tanto por James como por ti misma. Te quiero, te he querido siempre, pero es momento de dar vuelta la página. Es momento de dejar de herirnos y de herir a terceros. Ha pasado casi un año."

"¿Cómo quieres que siga adelante luego de esto? No puedo olvidar ese beso, y ciertamente será más difícil olvidarte a ti."

El se acercó y la tomó de los hombros con suavidad.

"Lo harás, Lily, porque eres justa y esto es lo que hay que hacerse."

"¿Y lo qué es justo para mí, para ti?"

"No puedo hacerle eso a James, es mi hermano."

Lily se mordió los labios con fuerza y luego asintió.

"Será como tú quieras, Black. De todos modos, no existe otra alternativa, ¿no?"

Ella lo miró, decepcionada, pero él solo se limitó a asentir.

Lily se refregó los ojos con fuerza, y el fuego de su mirada pareció arder con más fuerza.

"Adiós, Black" dijo, y antes de que Sirius pudiera moverse, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia ella.

Fue un beso dulce y suave, muy distinto del primero y único que habían compartido. Porque ese beso era una despedida y porque ahora tenían que seguir sus caminos de forma separada.

Nunca había sido ni nunca lo sería, porque Sirius Black simplemente no estaba preparado para el amor. Y mucho menos para alguien como ella.

Se separaron con suavidad y él la miró a los ojos solo un momento.

"Adiós, Lily."

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Sirius estaba tirado en la cama cuando James Potter entró como un torbellino a la habitación.

Cuando vio su sonrisa, el joven Black entendió, y antes de que su mejor amigo dijera palabra, lo supo.

"¡Me dijo que sí, Canuto! Por Merlín, dijo que sí. Saldrá conmigo el sábado. ¿Puedes creértelo?"

Sirius Black sonrió sinceramente. James era feliz, Lily lo sería con el tiempo. Y él, ahora, al fin, podría ser feliz también.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo.

En cuanto al nombre de la historia: **Áster **es el nombre de una flor muy hermosa que florece durante el verano y persiste durante el invierno (como los sentimientos de Sirius por Lily, je). Su nombre significa estrella en latín y desde la antigüedad ha sido identificada con el amor y sus divinidades. Como amuleto se portaba para conservar a la pareja.

Saludos,

Dayah


End file.
